Quería ser alguien
by AnniaW
Summary: Aún no lo sabía, pero quería ser Pansy Parkinson, la chica que se burlaba de Granger, la que siempre estaba al lado de Malfoy, la que se alzó con valentía para gritar lo que muchos callaron, aunque supiese de antemano que entregar al elegido no era ético.


N/A: No soy ni rubia ni británica. El ambiente y los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Estaba condenadamente sola y lo peor era que no lo sabía. Se encontraba rodeada de niños, pequeños proyectos de adultos que chillaban emocionados y señalaban al techo de forma ridícula, como si fuese la primera vez que viesen un hechizo ilusionador, lo realmente preocupante es que ella era uno de ellos. Una niña más, una que se reía del pelo de esa o de la ropa desgastada de aquella. Gracias a Merlín dentro del caos y nerviosismo que caracterizan a los alumnos de primer año había una obediencia innata que les llevaba a avanzar entre las cuatro mesas del Gran Comedor en pos de la profesora McGonagall.

Al llegar frente a la mesa de los profesores Pansy sonrió buscando toparse con una mirada plateada, pero él no la veía, nunca la había visto. Sin embargo las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar, se dijo desviando su atención hasta un sombrero de aspecto andrajoso. Ahora solo era una niña de sangre pura, proveniente de una familia acomodada y eso la había introducido en el círculo de un rubio muy especial. La niña Parkinson solía pensar que el destino era el que los había juntado, le gustaba Draco desde que tenía uso de razón, aunque a veces no encontraba razones que lo justificasen, solo sabía que quería estar a su lado, quería dejar de ser la niña que iba a sus cumpleaños para ser la chica que peinase con sus dedos su rubio cabello. Lo sería, cuando estuviesen juntos en Slytherin llegarían a conocerse más, él miraría más allá de su voz aguda, su nariz chata y sus ojos ridículamente juntos. Por fin Draco Malfoy la vería.

Ella sonrió, no podía esperar a que el futuro llegase a ella. Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a la canción que el sombrero seleccionador entonaba, daba igual lo que ese complemento pudiese decir, ella sabía cuál era su casa. Lo que sí escuchó fue un cuchicheo entre dos chicas a su derecha. Muchos magos que se han malogrado han ido a Slytherin. Eso provocó que un moreno de aspecto altanero soltase un bufido, ella sin embargo fingió que no lo había oído, pero las comisuras alzadas de sus labios temblaron un instante.

-Malfoy, Draco.

-¡Slytherin!

No, ese leve temblor no era signo de duda, sino de nerviosismo, desde luego. Ya estaba hecho, él iría a Slytherin y ella también. La ceremonia siguió su curso, los nombres eran pronunciados, el sombrero gritaba la casa a la que pertenecerían y los nuevos compañeros aplaudían. Fácil, sencillo.

-Parkinson, Pansy.

La muchacha dio un paso al frente, luego otro y otro más. Avanzó hacia el Sombrero teniendo la sensación de que miles de ojos se clavaban en su nuca, esa que llevaba al aire por el nuevo corte de su lacio pelo negro. Se sentó sobre el taburete y cuando sintió la vieja tela sobre la cabeza supo la verdad. Estaba sola, sola ante su destino, sola ante lo que podría ser y no sería. Tuvo miedo, un miedo que la paralizó por completo. Siempre había sabido que iría a Slytherin pero ¿Era eso lo que quería de verdad? Ella sabía que debía vestir el verde y la plata, pero temió dar ese paso, porque solo en ese instante comprendió que aquello la marcaría, que había prejuicios arraigados, que su futuro no sería tan perfecto como ella había supuesto.

-Esa duda denota valor.-Habló una voz en su cabeza.

Pansy tuvo que esforzarse por no soltar un grito de terror, no porque el sombrero hablase sino porque la idea de estar en Gryffindor la aterraba. No, no y no, si no quería que la señalasen por ser Slytherin menos por ser Gryffindor, aquello implicaría tantas cosas… en todo caso prefería Ravenclaw.

-Mmmm….

Pero Pansy no apreciaba el saber por el saber, ella admiraba la astucia y la ambición. Puede que no poseyese las condiciones que la casa de Salazar requería, quizás tuviese más conciencia de lo que se esperaba, quizás dudase de sus propios ideales, pero ansiaba vestir con el uniforme de los ofidios, dejar que el verde y la plata calase a través de su piel e impregnase su alma. Quería ser alguien, quería ser comprendida, que no se la juzgase cuando su lengua sibilina buscase defectos en los demás para alzarse por encima del resto, quería poder decir lo que pensaba sin ser censurada porque sus palabras fuesen moralmente incorrectas. Aún no lo sabía, pero quería ser Pansy Parkinson, la chica que se burlaba de Granger, la que siempre estaba al lado de Malfoy, la que se alzó con valentía para gritar lo que muchos callaron, aunque supiese de antemano que entregar al elegido no era ético.

Eso era lo que quería y buscaría cualquier fin para lograrlo.

-Si lo tienes tan claro…

Una casa, una palabra, nueve letras. Sellaron su destino.

-¡Slytherin!


End file.
